


Subatomic Particles

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: M/M, PWP, subatomic particles, what the hell though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a documentary, Cecil decides he's bored. Basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subatomic Particles

 

 

 

 

The watch that was neatly cinched around Carlos's wrist was broken. Not in the normal Nightvale way, where it didn't display the correct time, but in the rest-of-the-world way, where it refused to work, no matter how he tapped on the glass and replaced the batteries.

“Carlos~!” Cecil called as he walked into the door of the home that he and his boyfriend lived in, grinning at the warmly colored walls and wooden furniture. He patted Koshek affectionately when the cat purred loudly, before looking at the cream-colored bar that Carlos was sitting at. His dark brown hair was pushed back from the constant fingers stroking through the wavy locks, hair tie long abandoned. Carlos turned his head towards the radio show host, a grin spreading on his face.

“Hey Cecil.” He greeted softly, and pulled Cecil in for a soft kiss when the other man basically twirled into his arms. Shopping bags hung at his elbows, the white plastic crinkling.

“I bought some things for dinner.” Cecil told him, and Carlos nudged the silver framed glasses back up Cecil's nose.

“What are we having?” Carlos asked, turning back to his broken watch.

“I'm making stir-fry.” Cecil told him, walking around the bar to the other side of the kitchen, placing the bags down. He pulled out the items from the bags, and began to put them up, stretching to place a newly bought bag of sugar in one of the higher cabinets. Carlos noticed Cecil's shirt slide up his back out of the corner of his eye, and he tilted his head up to take in a good view of Cecil's ass in his black slacks.

“Car~los! I can't reach it. The ceiling is absconding from me again.” Cecil complained. Carlos got up from the bar stool, groaning. He was getting old, it seemed like. And Nightvale wasn't helping very much when it came to living 'peacefully'. Carlos stood behind Cecil, and took the sugar from Cecil, standing on his tip-toes to push it the rest of the way into the cabinet. Cecil relaxed his body once this was accomplished, pressing it against Carlos. The scientist leaned down and kissed the tip of Cecil's nose. Cecil caught his lips, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Carlos's lips. Carlos hummed and let Cecil do as he wanted, feeling a cool breath of peppermint enter his mouth. The small disk of mint-flavored candy passing between them like a ball. Cecil groaned, and flicked his tongue around Carlos's mouth.

“We should cook before the stove changes its mind.” Carlos breathed, pulling away from him. Cecil nodded, panting softly. Carlos went back around to fix his watch, occasionally tilting his face up to watch Cecil move around their moderately sized kitchen. Eventually he became caught up in the tiny gears that helped made the watch tick, even if it wasn't in time. He felt arms wrap loosely around his waist, and a soft kiss was pressed to Carlos's whiskered chin.

“Dinner's ready.” Cecil told him, and Carlos grinned.

 

Dinner was delicious, and they took to the couch not long after, cuddling in front of a documentary that Carlos seemed very interested in. Cecil, on the other hand, tried to remain interested, but got distracted by the musky scent that was unwashed scientist and laundry detergent. It smelled like home. He felt Carlos press a kiss to his head, eyes never leaving the screen as he moved a hand down to rest on Cecil's hip.

“Carlos.” Cecil whispered. Carlos made a small noise at Cecil to let him know he was listening. Cecil slid up, Carlos's hand moving from it's place with this movement, now resting on Cecil's ass as the radio show host kissed Carlos. Carlos snorted in amusement, but seemed to get the message, pulling Cecil into his lap to fully enjoy Cecil's lips on his.

“Bless the void, you're beautiful.” Carlos groaned as Cecil rotated his hips against the scientists crotch. Cecil blushed at the compliment, tucking a piece of Carlos's hair behind his ear. Carlos squeezed the firm butt in his hands, getting a squeak from the owner.

“Am I more interesting than subatomic particles?” Cecil asked, bottom lip thrust forward in a mock pout. Carlos took the lip between his teeth as a response, and Cecil hummed gently as his boyfriend sucked on the tender flesh. Carlos suddenly stood, picking Cecil up with him. The radio show host tightened his grip around Carlos's neck as the scientist moved the two of them to the bedroom with ease. Cecil threaded his hands through the brown locks, now all his, gripping them securely in his curled fingers.

The sheets were cool against Cecil's heated skin, the effect of Carlos's passionate kisses showing in his flushed cheeks. Carlos brought one of Cecil's hands up, pulling each finger to his lips, pressing them there softly. He licked the radio show hosts wrist next, traveling down the expanse of skins, tiny scars decorating the skin amongst the dark tattoos. Carlos took special care to kiss every single one, scraping his teeth in the inside of Cecil's elbow, getting a soft groan as the sensitive flesh was teased. Carlos did this with the other arms as well, ending with a kiss on both shoulders. Cecil squirmed underneath him impatiently, arching his back to press their crotches together. Carlos let out a gasp and then a chuckle, pressing a featherlight kiss against Cecil's carotid artery.

“S-stop teasing me.” Cecil demanded, and Carlos did anything but oblige, pulling at Cecil's shirt that proudly proclaimed that he worked at NVPR. Cecil eagerly responded, stretching his arms to the headboard to help Carlos take the cotton off, tossing it to the side. Carlos latched around one Cecil's rosy buds, running his hands down the host's sides. Cecil whimpered and his boyfriend prodded at the erect nipple with his tongue and sucking on it gently, before moving to the other and showing it as much attention as the first. Again, the blonde squirmed, getting a reassuring pat from Carlos. Cecil whined softly, and pulled at the labcoat on Carlos.

Mi dispiace, _I'm sorry.”_ Carlos told him with a grin, pulling off his labcoat, and then his shirt. Moving down, he popped the button on Cecil's denim jeans. He slowly tugged them off, dragging Cecil's boxers, cutely decorated with tiny cthulu, with them. Cecil let out a sound of relief as his erection was freed. 

“You sound so sexy when you speak Italian.” Cecil informed.

“Do I? I never noticed.” Carlos hummed, gently enclosing a hand around his boyfriends erection. He pumped it slowly, and Cecil whimpered and thrust with the strokes. Carlos traced the tip with his tongue, licking off the pre-cum slowly and deliberately. He took it in his mouth an inch at a time, teasing Cecil despite his apology. The radio show host panted and tried to restrain himself from thrusting into Carlos's mouth but it was ever so hard, and all he could think of was that  _it was Carlos,_ and he  _loved_ Carlos, and God didn't his mouth feel  _fantastic._ Fingers, slicked at some point or another while Cecil was distracted, prodded at his entrance. He whimpered softly, the finger tracing his puckered hole before sinking in. It curved and pushed in and out, running along the clenching muscles inside the radio show host. Soon, another joined him, scissoring him and searching for the spot that made his boyfriend scream. With a practiced sort of ease he found it, and Cecil's back arched, getting a small screech, and fingers found Carlos's hair, threading through them and tugging at them. The combined actions made him gasp and groan in unrestrained pleasure, until he came with a soft cry into the other man's mouth. 

“C-Carlos, you didn't have too-” Cecil told him breathlessly, and Carlos kissed his jaw, semen dripping down his chin, before he licked it away. Cecil swallowed, feeling himself becoming aroused again quickly. Rough hands stroked his thighs gently, before undoing his belt and kicking his pants, as well as his boxers. Cecil squirmed underneath him in glee, face flushed and needy. Carlos kissed him thoroughly, petting his thighs gently. Cecil spread them for Carlos, letting the scientist settle comfortably in between them.

“Are you alright?” Carlos asked, pressing a kiss to Cecil's jawline. Cecil nodded.

“P-please.” he bat his eyelashes, panting. Carlos smiled softly, and aligned himself before pushing in. Cecil let out a satisfied noise, and hooked his legs around Carlos's back. Carlos set a steady rhythm after a few thrusts to let Cecil adjust. Cecil keened at Carlos, gripping his shoulders. Carlos pressed his chest against Cecil's, kissing him again, this time in a frenzied passion. He sucked Cecil's bottom lip into his mouth, running his teeth along the inside of it. Cecil threw his head back when his lip was relinquished, and Carlos let out breathless chuckle, lifting Cecil's hips a bit to get a better angle. Cecil whimpered, at the mercy of Carlos as he pressed in and out of him. Carlos slapped Cecil's ass, and Cecil let out a moan. With a nip at Cecil's ear, Carlos whispered into it.

“Do you like that?” he asked, and Cecil blushed. Carlos licked down his neck, swiping his tongue down his collarbone and back up to his ear as his hips moved.

“C-Carlos!” Cecil shouted, once again arching his back, chests slamming together. Carlos proceeded to kiss his neck stopping short of the small tattoo of a closed eye in the center of his collarbone. It was still closed, so Carlos kissed it gently and it fluttered open. Cecil's nails dug into Carlos's back as he did so, completely lost to the world at this point. Carlos swept his tongue over the 2D eye. Cecil was close to completion, that much was obvious. Carlos nipped his collarbone again, knowing for all his boasting, his stamina was limited too-and he was almost at his limit. So when Cecil shoved down to meet his thrusts, he knew he needed to step up his game. He wrapped a hand around Cecil's erection, and pumped it in time with his thrusts, still paying attention to the eye with his tongue.

“C-cecil, I'm going to come.” Carlos warned, and Cecil nodded with a moan. Carlos came first, deep inside of his boyfriend. Cecil came seconds later with a vague bit of mumbled nonsense, clutching tightly to the scientist.

About ten minutes later when Carlos pulled out, Cecil nuzzled Carlos's neck, and Carlos let out a content sigh.

“Carlos, can you explain why subatomic particles act on their own?” Cecil asked all of the sudden. “We missed that part.” Carlos let out a little laugh, and hugged his boyfriend closer.

“Of course I can, Cecil.” Carlos told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it~  
> My tumblr is Iggy-Master-Of-All! Come on over and play :3


End file.
